


Waiting For The Moment

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair





	Waiting For The Moment

It really wasn't _that_ awkward.

 

It had been kind of... sweet. The entire evening had been perfect, everything leading up to the moment had been exactly how Adam imagined it would have been. He will admit to feeling a slight amount of pressure at the thought of kissing Kris Allen. He had after all spent approximately 383 days, 8 hours and 27 minutes wondering what it would be like to do just that. He was all ready to put it down to the anticipation and expectation of the moment but Kris was ahead of him.

 

“I should go.”

 

“Oh. _Oh.”_

 

“It's kind of... late.” Kris looked at his watch, and if the entire moment wasn't awkward as fuck already Adam might have laughed, because it really wasn't late. It wasn't even 10 yet and Kris was talking about leaving. This was so not how he imagined this night ending.

 

“It's really not that big a deal you know.” Adam tried his best to sound nonchalant, mostly to convince himself that it really wasn't a big deal. They were compatible every other way, so perhaps they would be a couple who never kissed or made out or had sex... yeah that really wasn't going to work for Adam.

 

He turned on the sofa quickly making Kris jump. “I think we just need to relax a little. We're so focused on you know the fact that _this..._ ” Adam motioned between them with his hands “... is happening that we've got all crazy and worried, or something.”

 

“Well, I wasn't crazy and worried but clearly you have been. So now I know that you've been crazy and worried, I'm starting to get a little crazy and worried.” The laugh that left Kris was kind of strange and frantic. He was pulling so hard at his hair Adam was worried he might pull some of it out.

 

“I mean...” Kris started “... this is a big deal, I already knew that. But I was always comfortable that it was you and me and I knew that I felt... I always knew how I felt about you. I just assumed that we'd be good at this.”

 

Kris stood up and paced the room a little. Adam had seen him like this before on many occasions. The night his marriage fell apart, the night he fumbled over his words to tell Adam how he felt and this moment now. He never imagined it would be over this, because like Kris he just assumed this would be the part that came naturally, that just how they had fit into each other’s lives as friends, the adjustment to more would be easy.

 

“It wasn't _that_ bad of a kiss.” It was a desperate attempt at denial and the look that Kris shot him told him that he was not buying that for one second.

 

“We should try again. If it's still bad well then we keep on trying until it's not.”

 

“Practice makes perfect?”

 

“Exactly.” Kris seemed to step forward, his body hesitant to really commit to getting to Adam.

 

“Kris, this won't work if you can't even make the walk across the room to me. You're freaking out about this and there really is no need to.”

 

Kris tilted his head, questions behind his eyes. “So you aren't freaking out about this?”

 

Adam threw his arms up in the air and stood up. “Of course I'm freaking out! The person I've been in love with for the last year of my life just kissed me and it was awful. This really sucks.”

 

“This _does_ suck.”

 

Adam seemed to be on a roll. “I'm a good kisser you know? I've had people tell me just how good I am. The small amount of time I spent in college, I spent it perfecting my kissing skills with Stephen Smith and the one time it matters most, they fail me.”

 

Kris looked like a little lost puppy in desperate need of a hug. “Maybe it's me. I've spent the last few years kissing the same person, maybe I'm just not that good at it.”

 

“Are you kidding me? Have you seen your lips?”

 

Kris's eyes seemed to light up a little. “You like my lips? You never told me that before.”

 

“If I were to run off all the things I love about you, we'd be here a really long time.”

 

That achieved a lovely blush on Kris's face, even as he laughed and dropped his head. “You could try... I mean if you want I can tell you what I like about you...”

 

The awful kiss seemed to be forgotten, there was a curiosity behind Kris's eyes that clearly wanted to know why Adam was attracted to him. “Haven't we had this conversation before, Kris?”

 

He was eager now, closing the distance between them and pushing Adam back onto the sofa with a soft push. “Yeah, but not... not physical stuff. I know why I fell in love with you, but it's all those initial things you know? What attracted me to you... you must have those for me. Right?”

 

The insecurity in Kris's voice was downright adorable. Adam had wondered the exact same things but never really dared to ask, sometimes it was hard to imagine why Kris would ever be attracted to him. As far as Adam was concerned Kris was attracted to blonde, petite... well woman and Adam was clearly none of those things.

 

“I like your hands.”

 

Adam's head shot up and looked at Kris, whose eyes were focused on Adam's hands. Adam kind of hated his hands, it's why he spent so much time decorating them with jewellery and nail polish, and the way Kris was looking at them it made him feel slightly self conscious like he wanted to sit on them just so they would be hidden.

 

Kris was slow to reach his own hand out to trace along the back of one of Adam's, but when they finally hit skin he watched intently as his fingers run across the skin, tracing the outline of each finger slowly. It was then Adam realised he was slightly ticklish on his hands, he laughed softly because it was soothing and relaxing having Kris touch him like this.

 

“Is this some kind of fetish that you couldn't think of any other way to tell me about?”

 

Kris smiled and shook his head, his eyes never leaving Adam's hands. “If it is, it's a new fetish and it's only for your hands.”

 

Adam laughed again and the sound made Kris look up, finally. It sometimes stopped Adam in his tracks to know that Kris was his, so to speak. That he could reach out and touch him without worrying what people would say, without having to look over his shoulder and check there was no one around. The freedom they had to be together was liberating, and there should have been no pressure whatsoever.

 

Adam entwined their fingers together, stroking the top of Kris's hand with his thumb. Kris closed his eyes and let out a quiet humming sound. Adam leaned in close, he knew he'd have more fun showing Kris one of the things he loved about him rather than saying it.

 

He pressed his lips against Kris's jaw and felt his body shudder underneath his lips. It had been the exact reaction he had wanted from Kris when they kissed. He had wanted Kris to tremble and grip onto him, to lose himself and be aware of nothing but Adam and the moment. Instead it had been so still and silent, barely a brush of lips or a touch of skin.

 

Adam trailed kisses slowly up Kris's neck, stopping to skim his nose along the skin and breathe Kris in. When he reached Kris's ear he bit the lobe slightly and smiled before whispering into Kris's ear.

 

“Your neck. I _love_ your neck. You should see yourself when you are performing; how you lean your head back completely lost in the sound, oblivious to everyone and everything around you, all the exposed skin. You don't know how many times I thought about just grabbing you and marking you... hmm...”

 

Kris's hands had found their way onto Adam's back, his fingers gripping onto the shirt he was wearing. Adam was desperate to pull away and make them both forget the last kiss and how bad it had been, to take this moment and make it be everything they had wanted it to be. Kris clearly was the forward thinker.

 

He pushed Adam roughly onto his back and straddled him in what seemed like one swift movement. Adam literally was too startled to show any kind of response but he was more than happy to lay back and let Kris grind down on him his face inching closer and closer.

 

When the phone vibrated and shrieked in his pocket Adam was about ready to commit murder on the person who was calling. He answered it abruptly with a “what” rather than a “hello”.

 

“No, Anoop. Me and Kris do not what to go to the movies with you and watch Valentine’s Day.”

 

He would have thrown the phone across the room if it didn't have all his songs, contacts, pictures and was other than Kris one of the most important things in his life. Not that he could even compare Kris to his cell phone but... _oh._

 

Kris was grinding down on him again and he forgot whatever it was he had been thinking about.

 

“Anoop will be pissed at you for two days, you know that right?”

 

“Only Anoop would set up how many days he stays angry at people depending on what they do.”

 

Kris laughed and buried his face in Adam's chest. Adam liked how their bodies fit together like this, the noises Kris made when he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like his whole body came to life when Kris ran his fingers under his shirt and traced the skin on his stomach.

 

Adam sighed deeply, he wanted to kiss Kris so badly. He wanted to lay on this sofa all night with Kris and perfect it. He wanted to know exactly what Kris liked, what made him shiver and go weak and he was determined to find out. Again, Kris seemed to be ahead of him because his hands were slowly working up his body, resting against the side of his face.

 

He climbed up Adam's body until they were face to face, nervously biting his bottom lip. “It's going to be better this time, it's going to be amazing.”

 

Adam didn't respond, he just closed the distance between them opening his mouth and letting their lips press together. It was better, it was _amazing._ Even with just that first press of lips against lips, Adam felt hungry and desperate for more. He wanted to flip Kris over and push them even closer together, to show Kris just how much he loved him. But they had enough time, so much more. Nights just like this, wrapped up around one another letting the time drift by slowly.

 

It was Kris who deepened the kiss, Kris who slipped his tongue inside Adam's mouth, lightly licking his lower lip. It was all hands and lack of breath and everything it should have been. Adam felt thrilled and nervous and everything else that had led up to ~~the~~ this moment of them together like this.

 

When Kris pulled away for air, he just smiled down at Adam. He seemed slightly smug, like he always knew it was going to be that good. That even though they might struggle and stumble, they would always end up being _that_ good.

 

 

 


End file.
